Piano Muse
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: Can the arrogant Edward Cullen find someone to inspire his music? Cue Bella Swan! AH. ExB of course!


BPOV

I sat down at the grand piano and gently stroked the keys. I pressed down on one and admired the lingering note. I had my eyes closed so I jumped when I heard a thud from the window. It must have been a bird like those Windex commercials. I was about to leave when the door clicked open. A boy with bronze hair walked in, his head in his folder, so he didn't notice me until he reached the piano.

"Who are you? You're not supposed to be here. I need to practice." He said in a pompous voice.

"Sorry, I was just having a moment. I'll get out of your hair." I clutched my bag and stood up.

"Wait. Do you play?"

"Not well. I only know a few beginner's songs."

"Well, since you are already here, why don't you put this instrument to good use?"

"I'd probably make a fool out of myself. You're a pianist, right?'

He nodded. "Edward Cullen." He offered his hand.

"Bella Swan. Amateur musician."

He chuckled and motioned me to play. I grudgingly sat down and he joined me. "Any requests?" I asked.

"You pick."

I nodded and took a deep breath. "It's been a while, so I might be bad."

"I understand."

I closed my eyes and let the music in my mind flow through my fingers and onto the keys. I finished and looked up at Edward's face to see how bad I butchered the song. He had a good poker face.

"Wow. I thought you said that you only knew beginner's songs."

"That wasn't a beginner's song?"

"No. You were very good."

"Thanks." I blushed. I picked up one hand of "Heart and Soul" and he joined me. We laughed as he made it more complex.

"Do you know what that first song is called?" He asked.

"No. I only know how to play it by ear. My grandfather taught me after I asked him one too many times to play the song again." I laughed at the memory.

"It's called 'River Flows in You' by Yiruma."

"Oh. It's very pretty."

"Yes. I agree."

I smiled. "I guess I should get out of here and let you practice."

"Actually, would it be too much trouble to ask you to stay?"

I whirled around and looked at his pleading eyes. "Don't you need peace and quiet?"

"I prefer an audience. In addition, I'd like someone to hear my compositions and give me feedback."

"You sure?"

"I'd like you to please stay, Bella."

"Okay, but if I'm one bit distracting, I'm leaving."

"At your discretion." He replied.

I moved to give him the bench seat. I leaned against the piano and watched his hands fly across the ivory keys. He was flawless up to one section. He groaned when he hit a discordant note. I winced at the unmelodious sound.

"Is this a difficult song?" I asked.

"No. I know the notes backwards and forwards, but something just doesn't feel right. It's like I'm missing something."

"Hmm. Maybe you just need some inspiration."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, a muse?"

His eyebrows shot up and a small grin graced his lips. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"I've found my muse." He murmured.

"You've got to be kidding me. Now stop staring."

"But it's true."

"No it isn't. You messed up, I couldn't have been any help."

"In fact, you've been a great aid."

"How so?"

"You've taken my mind off of my competition this weekend. I was utterly stressed before I came here and met you."

"You're just saying that."

"I don't lie."

I saw truth in his eyes and his statement was genuine. I sighed. "So what's a muse gotta do?"

"As far as I know, nothing. Just be by my side and let me be inspired."

"Oh joy."

He chuckled. "Will you tell me your thoughts on the song? Perhaps if I get your perspective, then I can piece it together with my vision."

"Sure. I think the song is about love. First loves are exciting and romantic, but then as the love grows stronger, doubts come in, threatening to dissipate the bond."

"That's an interesting take on it. I thought that it was about adventure. Things start out exhilarating, then there are dangers to be faced, and then things go wrong."

"Love is an adventure. There are bad things, but most people face them together. They only fall when there is no trust."

Edward began the song again, not missing a beat this time. "Hey, you didn't mess up!"

"Amazing…" He said.

"Yeah, you're really good."

"No. I was speaking of you, my muse."

"Oh." I blushed.

"Let me buy you dinner as a thanks for helping me out."

"Oh, you don't have to do that."

"Please. I want to."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

"Not until I get what I want, and I always get my way."

"Brat."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's an exasperated fine."

He smirked and gathered his loose papers. We walked side by side down the long hallway of the music conservatory building. He opened the doors for me and I tried to walk gracefully. It wouldn't help for him to see me fall on my butt. Cue unsuspecting rug corner that my foot catches, sending me flying. I braced myself for the impact, but instead felt warm arms around my waist. Edward righted me and I blushed furiously.

"Thanks."

"Thank you."

"What?"

"I think you've just inspired another song. I'll call it 'Bella Falls.'"

"Ha ha, very funny. Can you at least take my name out?"

"Don't you want some credit?"

"I don't like attention."

"I'll change that."

We made it to his car and he drove dangerously fast to a high-end restaurant.

"Edward! I'm not dressed for a place like this!" I looked down at my jeans and sweatshirt.

"Relax, Bella. You look fine. We'll be seated somewhere private, so you won't be embarrassed."

"If you say so, but one dirty look and I'm outtie."

"If anyone dares to make you feel uncomfortable, then I'll do something about it."

He took my hand and guided me to the doors. The host kindly led us to the back, where no one could see us.

**_AN: I do not own Twilight! Hope you like this story. Review if you want more. Check my profile._**


End file.
